


Voyeur

by heeroluva



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, POV Outsider, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock did not understand the layers of human intricacies surrounding romantic relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inell).



Spock did not understand the game that the Captain and Dr. McCoy were playing. They pretend that they did not spend the whole time not seeking out each other’s forms with eyes and touch, skipping away from others as soon as possible to be again in one another’s presence. Then there was the dance of ‘touch, don’t touch’, carefully timed so that they would never be mistaken for more than just a friendly pat or an accidental brush. That is they would never be mistaken if someone wasn’t watching them as closely as Spock was. He took note of the extra seconds that their fingers touched, the friendly pats turning into a lingering caress. Why they felt the need to hide it was beyond Spock. He did not understand the layers of human intricacies surrounding romantic relationships.

As the night wore on and more alcohol was consumed, the touches grew increasingly long, increasing bold until Jim finally dragged the doctor to the dance floor. No one was surprised at this, and while the kiss they shared drew a few looks, it was not scandalous. While their relationship had never been announced the crew had long known of and accepted the relationship. There was no reason to hide.

When they staggered out before the party even reached its climax, Spock felt it was in their best interest to follow them and insure that they were not accosted in their inebriated state on their way to their room. While the prospect was unlikely, he felt it was his duty. Rounding a corner after them, he came up short as he was greeted by the sight of his Captain on his knees eagerly swallowing the doctor’s cock if the greedy little sounds he made were any clue. Dr. McCoy seemed equally pleased, leaning against the bulkhead with his fist twisted in Jim’s hair.

Turning, Spock decided that they did not need his help in this, but if they asked he would happily comply.


End file.
